The present invention relates to an apparatus for bordering a member such as a picture or the like, and in particular relates to a picture frame.
Picture frames are commonly rectangular in shape and include four border members which are joined together. Each of the four border members is usually straight and has ends which are angled at a 45.degree. angle to mate with adjacent border members.
Border members for a picture frame are made of a variety of materials, such as wood, plastic, metal or combinations of such materials. Border members which are made of a combination of materials have an advantage in that a first material can be used for a base portion of the border member, and a second material can be used as a trim portion of the border member for aesthetic appearance. The material of the trim portion can be selected purely for aesthetic appeal. For example, the base portion may be metal and the trim portion may be wood, to take advantage of the natural beauty of wood. U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,125 discloses a picture frame having border members made of metal with a wood trim.